Unplanned but not unwanted
by Dragon Queen88
Summary: Bluestreak has been feeling odd, he visits Ratchet and learn something surprising. SuntreakerxBluestreak SLASH MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this idea hit me like a ton of bricks. It just wouldn't leave me alone. I got thinking 'what would happen if Bluestreak had to tell Sunstreaker he was having his sparkling'. this could have gone a number of ways, both good and bad, but i decided to go with a good one.

So Im not sure if this is going to be a chapter story or not, ill just have to see the reviews.

I refer to Sunstreaker as Sunny a whole lot.

* * *

The first thing that crossed Bluestreak's mind was "How am I going to tell Sunny?!?"Bluestreak had just gotten back from a meeting with Ratchet; he had been feeling odd for a few weeks and wanted to know what was wrong with him. Needless to say, the answer surprised him. He walked back to his quarters he shared with his bondmate, Sunstreaker, processor shifting through Sunny's possible different reactions.

Entering the room, he noticed that his mate was lying on their berth. Sunny quickly noticed Bluestreak and gave him a warm smile, beckoning him over. Hesitating for a second, Bluestreak finally walked over into Sunny's waiting arms. Sighing he turned to face Sunstreaker.

"Sunny, I went to see Ratchet today. Have been feeling kind of off the past few weeks and I wanted to know if there was something wrong with me." Instantly Sunstreaker was worried. Gently he ran his hands over his mate, checking for any damage.

"Are you alright? What did he say?" Concerned blue optics looked him straight in the face.

"I sparked Sunny…I-I'm carrying your sparkling."Bluestreak turned his face away, not wanting to see the anger or rejection on his mates face. Slowly a hand turned his head back.

"This is wonderful Blue. I always wanted a sparkling but I was too nervous to ask you. I'm just worried that I won't be a good sire for our little one." Suddenly their bond was filled with love and acceptance. Sunstreaker wanted to keep the sparkling. Bluestreak smiled brightly and threw his arms around Sunstreaker's neck, hugging him tightly.

"I was so worried that you would want to get rid of it. Then, while I would understand, it would break my spark to lose an innocent life before it began. And don't worry about being a good sire; you're already a loving bondmate so why wouldn't you be a good sire. I'm just so happy, Sunny. But wait now I need to tell Ratchet…" Bluestreak kept talking, rambling off things they needed to do to get ready for the sparkling, even though it was another nine months away. Sunstreaker just laughed Happy to see his mate in such a good mood. The promise of a good future lie ahead of them.

* * *

Ok i know it is short, but if this does end up being chapters they will be longer and go month by month (Like the next chapter will be Month 1 and then Month 2 and so on and so forth)

Well leave me lots of reviews and tell me if you want chapters.


	2. Month 1

Alright so here is chapter 2:Month 1

things to know about this chapter:

1.)Jazz and Prowl 'adopted Bluestreak as a sparkling and raised him

2.) No one knows about Bluestreak and Sunstreaker's relationship

3.)Ratchet is a little OOC

4.) I do not own Transformers, I'm just borrowing them (forgot to put this in the first chapter)

Ayways enjoy

* * *

The first thing that Bluestreak decided to do was inform Ratchet that he was keeping the sparkling. There was only one problem, Ratchet was fragged off. Apparently, during the night Sideswipe decided to rearrange the med bay and steal Ratchet's favorite wrench. While fixing the med bay had been no problem, Ratchet was still fragged off because he couldn't find the wrench. Adding to the problem was Sideswipe was out on patrol, as punishment for the med bay, all day so Ratchet couldn't 'ask' him.

As Bluestreak got closer to the med bay, he could hear cursing echoing down the hall. Gathering up enough courage, Bluestreak walked into Ratchet's domain. As soon as Ratchet heard the door open he turned around, scowl planted on his face. When he saw who it was, he immediately smiled and welcomed the young gunner over.

"Bluestreak! What can I do for you?" Bluestreak walked over to a berth and sat down, looking at Ratchet. He smiled brightly before replying

"I have decided to keep the sparkling, Ratch" Ratchet smiled and nodded at the news, going to grab Bluestreak's medical file. He jotted a few notes in the file before putting it down on the table.

"That's great Blue. Now will you finally tell me who the sire is? Because last I checked you weren't seeing anyone. " Yesterday Bluestreak was in such shock that he could hardly answer the questions. Now, hopefully, he will find out the name of the other mech he can congratulate. Bluestreak looked down and mumbles something Ratchet couldn't understand.

"Could you say that a little louder Blue?"

"I said, Sunstreaker" Bluestreak said in a whisper. A number of emotions crossed Ratchet's face at those words: confusion, happiness, but anger won them all out.

"Bluestreak…did-did he force you?" Ratchet voice was only a whisper, so low that Bluestreak barely caught it. At those words though, Bluestreak's head snapped up, anger shining in his optics.

"He would never Ratchet. Besides we're bonded. Have been for a few months now." Ratchet was shocked. Sweet little Bluestreak and that vicious frontline warrior, bonded and with a sparkling. It was almost too much for his logic circuits. Ratchet shook his head, keeping him from pulling a Prowl. That though led to another, much scarier thought. 'How will Prowl and Jazz react to their adopted Sparkling having a sparkling of his own? And with Sunstreaker no less!' Focusing back on Bluestreak, he decided to ask.

"Bluestreak have you told Jazz or Prowl yet?" Surprise flicker over Bluestreak's face before it morphed into horror. Suddenly the med bay doors opened admitting Wheeljack. He smiled sheepishly, fins flashing pink.

"Hey Ratch, can you come look at my shoulder. It still is stiff from the explosion last week." He quickly moved to a berth at Ratchet's glare. Wheeljack settled himself on the berth next to Bluestreak, who was still quite shaken up. Ratchet moved over to another room to get some supplies, and Wheeljack decided to talk to Bluestreak.

"So Blue, what are you in for? Why do you look so nervous?" He looked over Bluestreak, nothing seemed wrong with him.

"I have to tell Prowl and Jazz that I'm carrying Sunstreaker's sparkling." He replied without thinking about it. With that, Bluestreak got up and left med bay, not even saying goodbye to Wheeljack. Wheeljack was floored. Bluestreak was having a sparkling? He didn't know what to think, it seemed like a big joke. Then he realized who Bluestreak said the sire was. With that thought in mind, Wheeljack left the med bay, shoulder pain forgotten. When Ratchet finally came back in a few moments later he found the med bay empty.

"Where the frag did they go?!"

* * *

Bluestreak wandered around the Ark for a while before finally walking outside. He sat by the base of the volcano, not too far from the entrance. Sunstreaker came out not too long after. They sat in comfortable silence for a while before Sunstreaker decided to find out what happened.

"What happened when you went to talk to Ratchet?" Bluestreak was silent for a while before he turned his head and looked at Sunstreaker.

"He made me realize that I have to tell Prowl and Jazz that I am carrying your sparkling." Sunstreaker gave him a confused look. "You mean you didn't know that Prowl and Jazz raised me?" At that Sunstreaker shook his head. He and his brother had been transferred to the Arks crew after Bluestreak had fully matured. No one ever told them that Prowl and Jazz had raised him, or that he grew up on the Ark.

"Well they did and now I see them as my creators." Bluestreak turned his head back to the desert, sighing deeply. Sunstreaker, sensing his mate's pain and fear, wrapped his arms around Bluestreak.

"I'll be there with you when you tell them, if that helps any." They lapsed back in to companionable silence, staring out at the vast expanse of desert.

* * *

Wheeljack headed towards the rec room. He had to find Sunstreaker. He wanted to congratulate the mech before Jazz and Prowl ripped him apart. He looked around the rec room but didn't see the mech he was looking for. He turned around to leave when he heard someone call out his name. Turning around he spotted Bumblebee, Hound and Mirage at a table in the middle of the room. Bumblebee was waving at him. Walking over, he seated himself between Bumblebee and Mirage.

"What are you doing in here? I thought you would be working on a new invention or blowing something up" Mirage joked. Wheeljack's head fins flashed pink.

"I was just looking for Sunstreaker. I have to congratulate him." He got odd looks from those at his table and others at surrounding tables.

"What did the resident psychopath do to warrant congratulations?" Cliffjumper asked from Wheeljack's right. Wheeljack turned to him.

"Apparently Bluestreak is carrying his sparkling" Silence descended for three second before chaos erupted.

* * *

Bluestreak and Sunstreaker had been sitting outside the Ark for a good hour when suddenly Bluestreak's comm. went off. Prowl's voice could have been heard on the moon.

"Bluestreak get your aft to my office now! And grab Sunstreaker while you at it." With that the comm. clicked off leaving a sense of dread with the two lovers. They looked at each other before getting up and heading to Prowl's office.

When they entered the office, the notice both Prowl and Jazz were both there. As soon as they saw Sunstreaker, Prowl advanced and grabbed him by his head fin. The next hour was spent with Prowl and Jazz screaming at Sunstreaker for 'knocking up their adopted sparkling'. Bluestreak tried every now and then to get Jazz or Prowl's attention but it was no use. They had completely forgotten about Bluestreak. Finally Bluestreak had enough, stomping up he stood between Sunstreaker and his enraged adopted creators.

"That's enough" Bluestreak's voice was low but threatening. Prowl and Jazz went silent, knowing that a carrying mech was very dangerous.

"Creators….Sunstreaker didn't force me to carry his sparkling or force me into anything I didn't want. He is the father of my sparkling, "he paused gathering his courage, "and my bondmate."

Prowl and Jazz froze. Bondmate? Sunstreaker bonded with Bluestreak? Prowl opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off.

"And I love him with my entire spark." Prowl closed his mouth. He looked sternly over both Bluestreak and Sunstreaker before giving them both a small smile. He nodded once before looking at Jazz. Jazz just beamed and nodded as well.

"Our little sparkling has finally grown up"

* * *

Up next: the Decepticons attack!

Ok so leave lots of reviews and pass this on to your friends lol


	3. Month 2

I am really sorry this is such a short chapter. I don't have any sugar left and i have no energy.

The first part is in Sideswipe's POV and the rest is normal.

* * *

(Sideswipe)

Primus these last few months have been long. Between Sunstreaker telling me that his was going to ask Bluestreak to bond with him, to the actually bonding, then to the fact that Blue sparked, it was almost too much. In reality, I knew that they would eventually spark because they…wait what was that Earth saying? ….'Going at it like rabbits' or something when they were off duty.

When I was first told, I just stood there. I mean really, what else could I do? I was in shock, though it wore off quickly enough. After that the events are a little foggy. I think there was a party to 'celebrate the creation of new life' or something like that, and maybe high grade….wait no I was there so there was most defiantly high grade. That's about the point where my memory goes from a little foggy to pitch black. The next thing I remember was running out of med bay with wrenches flying by my head.

Now that everything has had time to properly sink in, I realize that….. I'm going to be an uncle. How cool is that, I get to teach the little one everything I know. Then I will have to watch out for Jazz and Prowl, knowing them they will probably try and prevent me from teaching the sparkling.

I was startled out of my musings when the alarms rang throughout the base.

'Oh no….Bluestreak!'

* * *

The Decepticons decided that today would be a good idea to attack the Ark directly. They are apparently suicidal. Bluestreak , Sunstreaker, Jazz and Prowl were the first ones out, momentarily forgetting about Bluestreak's delicate condition. Blue was eventually forced by both Sunny and Ratchet to go hide in the base, both for him and his sparklings protection. Unfortunately, Megatron noticed them herding Bluestreak away from the battle.

'Soundwave send Ravage into the base. Have him follow the gunner. Find out what is going on.'

'Affirmative Lord Megatron'

With Ravage trailing the Autobot, Megatron could focus on the battle.

The battle had been raging for a good two hours and the Autobots were exhausted. They had been on the offensive and now it looked like they would lose. Just as Megatron was about to land a finishing blow on Optimus' chest, Ravage came running out of the base's entrance yowling in pain. Looking closely they could see the half of his armor was missing along with…. his tail? Ravage ran straight to Soundwave and jumped back into his compartment. They all stared at Soundwave, who was just as confused as they were, when they heard a loud, rage filled scream from within the base.

The Autobots realized exactly what, or rather who, it was and promptly flattened themselves to the ground. The Decepticons, on the other hand, just stood there staring at the entrance.

Soon enough, Bluestreak came running out, optics red with rage. He let out another rage filled cry before launching himself at the nearest standing target. Unfortunately that happened to be the Constructicons. One by one he took them out before moving on to his next target, Thundercracker. He too was taken out quickly. It was at about this time that the Combaticons decided to help. They were disposed of just as quickly.

It was at this point that Megatron got a smart idea; it was time to call a retreat. He couldn't win, especially now half of his men were damaged or unconscious and an extremely enraged Autobot. Quickly the remaining conscious Decepticons gathered up the others and took off.

The Autobots slowly stood up, unsure if it was safe at the moment. Sunny reached out through there bond, and heard one thing.

'No one threatens my sparkling and gets away undamaged!!!!!'

* * *

I promise that the next chapter will be better. on another note: i am thinking of changing the title but i don't know what to change it to. all ideas are welcome.

And if you want to see anything special happen in the upcoming 'months' pairings, fights, more sparklings, etc.... just ask and i will atempt to put them it.

Edit: i just realized that in the last chapter, i said that Wheeljack was smiling. I had completely forgot about his mask. Sorry for that little error (not like anyone caught it anyways) XD


	4. Interlude

This is kind of an interlude. it will tie in later on in the story, but mostly it was an excuse for me to write smut.

Please let me know what you think.

Notes: He refers to the dominate mech and his lover/ the mech refers to his partner. I know it is kind of confusing but i wanted the two mech's to be a surprise.

* * *

"I love you" he whispered to his partner. It was true; he would never lie to his lover. This mech had been with him, through thick and thin, good and bad. They were in it together, whether or not his love realized it. Smiling, he swung his leg over an ebony hip plate, straddling his love, who blinked up at him.

"I want you.." His lover smiled slightly, reaching his arms to to bring the other closer. Lip plates connected in a deep kiss. His glossa probed the edges of his lover's lips, which immediately granted him entrance. Slowly he mapped out his lovers mouth, committing it to memory. While his mouth was busy, his hands snuck down to play with wiring in his lovers hips, drawing a loud moan out of him.

"Never thought you would be so vocal in the berth, love" he said smiling widely. The mech knew he was teasing, but he was glad that only he was able to see this hidden side of his lover. His lover smiled gently up at him before bucking his hips. He arched his back, their crotch plates rubbing against each other creating wonderful friction. He placed his hand on the heated metal before looking up at the other mech, pleading. With a slow nod, the heated metal plating retracted revealing a leaking valve.

"Are you sure…?" he asked, afraid the other mech wasn't ready yet. The other nodded, so consumed by lust that he could care less about anything else. Smiling at his lover's need, he retracted his own plating, hard leaking cable extending from its housing. He positioned himself at his lover's entrance, looking at the other. Said mech bucked wildly, forcing the cable in his valve, making both moan at the initial connection. Slowly he began to pull out, pausing before roughly slamming back in. Slowly he began to pick up the pace, roughly slamming in and out of the mechs valve. The mech was close to overloading. He gasped as his lover's chest plates parted, baring his lover's spark to him.

"You want..?" Smiling his lover nodded his head, arching his back.

"Please… I have thought of this for a long time. With Bluestreak expecting, I thought, maybe… you would want one yourself?" His lover cast his optics to the side, afraid of rejection.

"Yes…. I want both you and, if possible, a sparkling as well. Will you have me?" he asked baring his spark to the other.

"You are all I will ever want or need. I'm here for the taking." Smiling at his lover, he lowered his chest before gently brushing his spark against the others. Gasping loudly, his lover arched his back, pushing their sparks together. His arms failed and he crashed down onto the other, sparks merging deeply. They gasped; their sparks, their lives' joining together for the rest of their lives. Suddenly, pleasure consumed them both, spurring them into overload.

Slowly their sparks retreated to their own chambers, and he pulled out of this mate's valve. He closed both of their plating before resting against the wall, on his side. Reaching his arms out, he grasped his mate and pulled him, back to his chest, against him.

"Together forever…" his mate whispered, intakes wheezing. He smiled. That was a pretty apt description of their lives now.

"I love you Sideswipe" His mate said, turning over to face him.

"I love you to Perceptor"

* * *

Ha How many of you saw that coming, and be truthful.

Well i really wanted to do a rather unseen pair. I kind of think they are cute together.

Here you go tubular_turtle, this is who Sideswipe is dating.


End file.
